Yusuf amir
Yusuf amir ê o tritagonista do gta tbogt e mencionado em gta iv. biografia Antecedentes e Personalidade Yusuf Amir nasceu em 1977 em Dubai, Emirados Árabes Unidos para Abdul Amir , um extremamente rico promotor imobiliário. Ao longo de sua vida, ele procura impressionar seu pai, um homem de negócios altamente conservador que frustra a vida de Yusuf como "uma orgia imprudente de sexo, drogas e gastos". Ele nasceu rico, como ele afirma ter tido um conjunto de trem de ouro como uma criança. Liberty City Local de construção de seu primeiro projeto foi bloqueado por Messina Familiares sindicatos da construção, até Playboy X contratado Niko Bellic para matar todos eles na esperança de ganhar o favor de Yusuf. Ele não se encontraria com a Playboy, em vez temporariamente fechando o local e construindo um memorial para os trabalhadores. Eventos de GTA IV Em GTA IV , Yusuf só é mencionado por Playboy X duas vezes e não faz nenhuma aparência física. Primeira missão da Playboy ao protagonista Niko Bellic foi tirando os dirigentes sindicais estacionadas no canteiro de obras de desligamento de Yusuf , na esperança de ganhar vantagem com Yusuf. Liberty Treeiniciada a construção de um memorial para todos os trabalhadores que morreramPlayboy não gostava disso, e disse a Niko que havia outros problemas a serem atendidos. Yusuf nunca é mencionado novamente. Eventos de The Ballad of Gay Tony Em The Ballad of Gay Tony , Yusuf finalmente se torna um grande personagem coadjuvante. Ele quer que a franquia Gay Tony discoteca 's Casinha 9 , e contrata guarda-costas do príncipe Luis Lopez como um mercenário. Ele leva um brilho muito rápido para Luis em particular, procurando impressioná-lo com suas posses. Depois de apenas cumprir Luis duas vezes em " Sexy Time ", ele é rápido em dizer que eles são como "irmãos". Perto do final do jogo, ele dá Luis sua golden Super Gota de diamante (com uma poderosa arma no porta-luvas) e traz sua Ataque Chopper Buzzard para auxiliar Luis em um grande tiroteio , um pouco raro e profundo de sua natureza de outra forma egoísta. Yusuf é usado como um dispositivo da trama para simbolizar a riqueza extrema, o materialismo, ea tentação para Tony e Luis (especialmente para o ending). Ao contrário de Ray Bulgarin , cujo personagem compartilha alguns desses temas, Yusuf é um cara bom no que ele está claramente fora para ajudar Tony e Luis, bem como um alívio cômico mais alegre. personalidade Yusuf é homem muito relaxado e despreocupado. Ele quase nunca se preocupa com os problemas em sua vida. Yusuf também é muito alegre e hiperativo. Yusuf gosta de usar expressões de calão americano, como "let's bounce" e "fuckin A", embora ele nem sempre usá-los no momento certo. Ele também overuses a palavra "nigga", embora não necessariamente de forma insultante - é provável que, como estrangeiro, ele principalmente assimilado a palavra de rap canções e não toma o seu significado pejorativo tão a sério como os americanos fazem. Em GTA IV , no entanto, Playboy X descreve Yusuf como uma pessoa séria e sobrecarregados, devido ao caráter sendo apenas parcialmente escritas naquele ponto. residencia de yusuf amir Própria residência de Yusuf é uma penthouse história ultra-luxo de dois em Park East Oriente , preenchido com sua coleção de itens banhados a ouro. Estes incluem um telefone celular , uma Uzi , e um modelo de escala de Algonquin, entre outros. Ele também inclui arcada máquinas , uma televisão de tela grande (mostrando os créditos finais de GTA IV ), e uma chama única pintada Lycan (inacessíveis ao jogador). Ele se refere a um bilhão de dólares como "fichinha" quando se fala de um empresário imobiliário (mencionando que não pode mesmo comprar um milhão de dólares), também dizendo Luis em " pego com as calças para baixo ", "Se meu pai deu Me alguns bilhões eu poderia realmente chamar o meu próprio, então talvez eu crescesse. " Em uma conversa com seu pai durante o " High Dive ", ele refere-se a US $ 10 milhões, "talvez um pouco demais para gastar em um mês, mas era necessário!" Em uma foto anexada a um artigo de jornal sobre Yusuf, ele é retratado ao lado de um negro Infernus com um preto Maverick helicóptero no fundo. Esta foto foi tirada fora de uma casa no norte Alderney , sugerindo quer que ele também detém esta casa, além de seu apartamento de cobertura, ou que a Rockstar tinha originalmente planejado para tê-lo de viver lá. No cutscene final de seu trailer, pode-se ver que até mesmo seu capacete de construção é de ouro. Aparições em Missões ; The Ballad of Gay Tony(tbogt) ;* Chinese Takeout ;* Sexy Time (Boss) ;* High Dive (Boss) ;* Caught with your Pants Down (Boss) ;* Not So Fast (Voice) ;* Dropping In (Post-mission phone call) ;* In the Crosshairs (Post-mission phone call) ;* For the Man Who Has Everything (Boss) ;* Departure Time ;* Credits Galeria Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens do gta tbogt